


Hide and Seek

by defenderofjustice707



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Serously, based on my own ideas on who would want to play and who wouldn't, its literally just fluff and the bonds of friendship for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenderofjustice707/pseuds/defenderofjustice707
Summary: The Inquisitor and Sera decide to convince everyone (almost everyone) to play hide and seek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at like 1 am and decided to write it out so don't judge me too harshly on this lmao  
> I know it's short but it's literally just them playing hide and seek so

"Let's play hide and seek."

Mahanon raised one eyebrow. He was spending some happy roof time with Sera, watching the new recruits training. It was a beautiful day, one he was happy to spend sitting on a roof with one of his best friends.

"Hide and seek?" Mahanon asked, amused.

"Yeah," Sera was starting to look excited, "Like, this place is frigging huge! Let's have some fun!"

Hide and seek in Skyhold did sound really fun. Mahanon had spent a lot of time exploring, and he had found a few places that would make excellent hiding spots, now that he thought of it.

"Ok," Mahanon pulled his knee up to his chest and rested his arm on it, "I'm in. But I doubt anyone else would want to play, except Cole."

Sera grinned happily, "You'd be surprised, shiny."

Mahanon _was_ surprised. The first person they went to was Cole, who agreed happily. Of course, they knew Cole would want to play. Cole insisted on tagging along with them as they asked people to play. 'Maybe I can help,' he had said.

Next was Iron Bull.

"Aren't I a bit too, uh, big to play hide and seek?" Iron Bull laughed.

"Doesn't matter if you're good enough at hiding," Sera said, crossing her arms.

"Fair enough. I'm in."

Although Mahanon tried to reason with Sera, she still tried to ask Cassandra to join.

"What-" Cassandra sputtered, "No. I'm not a child, and neither are you."

"They would make fun of me," Cole muttered, "They wouldn't, by the way. Well, maybe Varric."

Cassandra's face flushed, "No."

Mahanon shrugged and pulled at Sera's arm, forcing her to leave before she tried to pressure Cassandra into joining. Some people just didn't know how to relax. That wasn't something constant badgering would change.

Speaking of not knowing how to relax...

"Are we even going to bother trying to invite Solas?" Mahanon asked as the crew made their way to the barn Blackwall liked to hang out in.

"No way," Sera scrunched up her nose, "Dude's got a major stick up his arse."

"What about Vivienne?"

"Nah," Sera shook her head, "She wouldn't want to get dirty."

No matter how much they tried to get Blackwall to play, he kept politely declining. It got to the point that, again, Mahanon had to drag Sera and Cole out of the room to keep Sera from driving Blackwall crazy and to keep Cole from spouting some deep childhood trauma explaining why he didn't want to play.

Cullen, surprisingly, agreed.

"Why not?" he had said, with a bit of a smile. Mahanon's eyes widened and Sera gaped at the blonde man.

"Wait, really?" Sera asked, a light in her eyes. She giggled giddily.

"Um," Cullen looked like he was beginning to regret his decision, "Yes, why not. It'll be good to get everyone to wind down and actually have some fun for a change."

"Great, we're meeting in the courtyard," Mahanon said quickly before Sera could change his mind. There was four people. But four people wasn't enough to have a good game of hide and seek.

It took some convincing, but they managed to get Varric to say yes. Something about how he's so small no one will be able to find him, or something.

"You want to play what?" asked Dorian, who had been reading a book by the window.

"Hide and seek," Mahanon repeated. Sera had insisted that he be the one to ask Dorian this.

"I did notice you and those two running around an awful lot this afternoon," Dorian said, "Is this why? You were asking people to play... hide and seek?"

Mahanon nodded his affirmation. Dorian seemed to consider it, playing with his mustache with one hand. Mahanon did his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Gah," Dorian ran a hand through his hair, "You know I can't say no to those eyes. Fine, I'll play. But I'd better get a reward after."

Mahanon flushed, feeling the heat all the way to the tips of his ears.

"He'd be happy to," Sera piped up from behind him, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've still got a few more people to ask."

Against their better judgement, they asked Leliana if she wanted to play. She declined politely, but even Sera knew it was a bad idea to ask again. Josephine, on the other hand, seemed excited to join in. As they all gathered in the courtyard, Mahanon noticed one extra person.

"Cassandra!" Mahanon smiled, now separate from Sera and Cole, "So you did decide to come after all."

"Um," Cassandra looked anywhere but Mahanon's eyes, "I thought it would be a good opportunity to... train."

"Right," Mahanon smiled, but said no more.

"Alright!" Sera shouted from the stairs, "Everyone listen up! Here are the rules: you have to stay within the walls of Skyhold! You can hide inside and outside! If whoever's 'it' wants to give up, you have to yell it so everyone can hear! Are you ready? Who wants to be 'it'?"

"I will," Iron Bull volunteered.

"OK!" Sera yelled, "Count to thirty! No peeking!"

And so they began to play. They played all afternoon, the turns often long due to the sheer size and number of hiding places in Skyhold. They each were 'it' once, some of them giving up quicker than others. Cassandra was quick to get frustrated, but got excited once she found someone. Iron Bull was easy to spot. Mahanon didn't think he was trying, really. Someone like Iron Bull could easily find hiding spots if he wanted to, but instead chose to stand behind trees or try to hide behind bushes. Cullen got surprisingly competitive about it, refusing to give up until he found everyone.

And so it went, each taking their turn to be 'it', until finally they were on their last turn, Dorian being 'it'. As Dorian started his countdown and Mahanon began running, he realized there was still one place he hadn't hidden, one place no one had hidden yet. It was the last round, so why not use the best hiding place?

Mahanon walked across the pathways on the walls, keeping an eye on Dorian now that he was searching. Mahanon quickly climbed over a part of the wall that had been destroyed onto a roof, complete with walls to hide himself. He settled down, leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes, feeling the setting sun's warmth on his skin.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he realized he was being woken up. He startled awake, sitting up and looking around wildly before realizing it was just Dorian. Suddenly, he remembered why he was on a roof in the first place and felt his face heating with embarrassment at falling asleep. It was now late afternoon.

"Finally found you," Dorian huffed. He looked tired, but happy. Tired in a content way.

"Sorry," Mahanon said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It _did_ take me a while to find you," Dorian smiled as he held out a hand to Mahanon.

Mahanon took it and was hoisted up, stumbling into Dorian's chest. If Mahanon was flustered before, he was really flustered now. He began floundering with an apology, but Dorian just laughed, cutting off his apologies with a kiss. Mahanon gasped into his mouth, feeling his legs go weak. Dorian deepened the kiss, when-

"Hey!" A shout from below resounded, causing them to jump apart, "Was he up there?"

Dorian and Mahanon peeked over the edge of the roof to find the rest of the players standing on the ground, peering up at him. Cassandra, Iron Bull, Cole, Sera, Cullen, Josephine, and Varric were all there. They all looked exhausted, but happy.

"I told you he would be up there," Cole mumbled.

"Shiny!" Sera shouted up at him, "You won!"

Mahanon grinned despite how childish it all was. Dorian squeezed his shoulders.

"Now then," Dorian said conversationally as he and Mahanon prepared to get down from the roof, "Now that we're done playing, I should get my reward?"

"Later," Mahanon blushed, "Wait until everyone leaves."

"Of course," Dorian smiled as the two descended to join the rest of their companions, and whatever the night would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue? If people want? I wrote more but like. it just didn't seem to fit well so it cut it out but if enough people want it I'll write out Dorian's reward ;)
> 
> btw feel free to tell me if u think someone who does play like. Wouldn't want to in your opinion? I'm curious


End file.
